Beauty in imperfection
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: Lucy is now attending Middle school to lift her crimes of the past. While she is not keen on the idea of being amongst kids; she is enjoying living a slightly normal life. Upon starting her education; she meets a silver haired boy named Akise. While she finds him annoying at first; She finds herself growing to trust him and later develops feelings for him. AkisexLucy, YunovsAkise
1. Chapter 1

**I would like to thank LexBlackieRockieShooter for inspiring me to write my own version of an elfen Lied/Mirai Nikki crossover**

* * *

Lucy awoke quietly her head fuzzy and sleep still luring her to remain under the comfort of her warm blanket. She cursed the annoying alarm for loudly reminding her she had to leave her warm cocoon of peace.

Today was her first day of being a high school student; which she found ridiculous to the point of laughter. She was 18 years old and well out of the age range to attend such a thing; if anything she should be in college.

However the military and the labs were willing to lift her criminal accusations should she cooperate. At the chance to live a normal life she had agreed; but hated how she was surveyed 24/7 at the house.

"Oi! Horned girl! Get up; the deal is you go to school for a chance at freedom. You don't cooperate you go back to the labs!" A soldier snapped crossly.

There were camera's in her room to survey her as well as weapons and protection being all over the house. They had gasses; sleeping pills etc just to keep her at bay; so trying to fight against them would only mean failure.

Lucy groaned crossly and quietly climbed out of bed. She didn't want to be awake; nor did she want to be around some hyperactive, hormonal prepubescent brats. While she herself was a teenager; her mentality and intelligence extended her years.

She made her way to the bathroom; she had an on suite so she would have less chance of being sneaky. To them in was convenient; to her it was simply another way of making her an animal in a cage.

She closed the door behind her and sighed heavily; luckily she had no cameras in here allowing her some privacy. But she had no windows etc to get out; just extractor fans to make sure the steam got out.

Slowly she stripped of her bed garments and turned on the shower; she sighed pleasantly as the hot water cascaded over her body. Even if she hated the fact she was watched 24/7; she was able to half a somewhat normal life.

She could walk around freely; even if she was watched 24/7; she could take hot showers, she had a warm bed to sleep in, she had clean clothes and she had a roof over her head. All of those things she never had at the facility. Back there she was treated like an animal; a science experiment.

Lucy shuddered at the memory; it was best not to dwell on it. Even if it was a pain in the ass; this agreement wasn't bad. Hell even if she would never see Kohta again; she could at least live a semi-happy life.

Slowly she picked up a bottle of shampoo and massaged it through her hair; being careful not to catch her horns. The feeling of being clean was a wonderful one; in the past the closest thing she got to a shower was a spray off with a cold hose.

"Karma truly is a cruel thing" she muttered under her breath. Even if she was semi-free; she would never truly be able to have a _normal_ life.

 ** _After_**

Lucy stepped out of the bathroom a pink towel covering her body and another covering her head. She was drying her hair with the towel quietly and annoyed she had lost her privacy which she had been relishing in.

Slowly she let the hair towel drop uncovering her semi-dry magenta hair. Since cutting it to shoulder length it was easier to deal with; that and it got in her way less. She then approached the wardrobe and grabbed some clothes and underwear; however she would dress under the sheets for privacy.

After climbing under the sheets she removed her towel and pulled on a black lace bra and underwear. They showed off her sex appeal while proving she was still an adult; if her personality didn't give her away.

She then pulled on a pink elbow length shirt slowly; it was soft and made of silky cotton. Once her shirt was on she yanked her black spaghetti strap dress on which ended at her upper thigh. When she was dressed she uncovered herself and went to brush her hair; it didn't take long as it was still a little damp.

"Girl you almost done?" The soldier snapped impatiently.

Lucy smirked; she knew that most of the male guards got off on her alluring form. While they were scared shitless of her they were still hot blooded males. She enjoyed mocking them by hiding her body from their sights.

"I shall be out soon" she said bluntly her tone cold. She quickly pulled on her black and grey knee length stockings and red Mary-janes. Content with her look she grabbed her purple ribbons and left the room.

Outside soldiers stood in the hallway and glared at her; every one of them hated her and saw her as a monster. While at the same time they hated themselves for being aroused by her alluring figure.

"Downstairs; food is out and then you leave. No funny business" a soldier snapped firmly.

Lucy said nothing but glared at him coldly; he only acted like a bossy dick because she couldn't attack them. Any other circumstance she would have ended him then and there.

She made her way downstairs quietly; once she left the house she could breathe easy. They would no longer be watching her and she could relax. The only benefit to living in a constantly guarded house was the fact she could roam about outside without being watched or observed.

Once reaching the kitchen she found rice, soup, fried egg on toast, tea and Mochi cakes. It was simple but it would keep her going. Luckily she would return before dinner at; which is why she never had to bring lunch to school.

Quietly she sat at the table and enjoyed her meal; it made her remember eating at Kaeda house with Kohta. She missed those days; and she missed him more than words could ever say. But she would never be able to see him again; no matter how much it hurt.

Guards watched her quietly as she ate and she didn't break eye contact with them. They were waiting for her to slip up and go ape-shit. However she was smarter than them; she would not be so foolish as to waste this small joy she had.

After finishing she got to her feet and left the house; before exiting the door she felt glares and hatred aimed at her; they knew once she left the house they could do no more. They would mainly update head quarters on her behaviour; the rest of which they spent on their asses worrying about problems that may occur.

 ** _Outside_**

Lucy sighed heavily as she exited the heavily barricaded house; outside it looked completely normal but with security camera's on the gates. However inside it was like a prison; one she lived in.

"I swear; Kurama is getting a laugh out of this" she muttered darkly.

Kurama had survived the suicide attempt with Mariko; not wanting to see her father die she had bitten him causing him to drop her. She had then leapt off the bridge into the ocean destroying herself but letting him live.

Angry with hatred and violence; He had gone after her again. Only this time he had given an ultimatum "Live a surveillance life in order to clear your crimes; or go back to being lab rat for the rest of your life".

She of course had chosen the first option; while she had grown used to the pain life had given her. She would rather commit suicide than go back to that hell in which she was tested upon day after day and kept bound like an animal.

Part of her wanted to get revenge; the other half just wanted to escape and hide somewhere. She didn't want to endanger Kohta by going back to Kaede house; so she would find elsewhere to go. But in a sadistic way she was enjoying the comforts of the place she was staying; sure she was constantly monitored but she was comfortable and had somewhere to go.

She sighed heavily "Will I ever find somewhere I belong?" she said quietly.


	2. C2: New school new love

Lucy approached the school quietly; it was an average building nothing special. A bunch of students in their early teens rushed past. They all sounded excited and happy; gabbling nonstop.

Lucy clenched her teeth and growled under her breath; teenagers were so annoying; always poking their noses into others business and never shutting up. What was worse they were all hormonally driven emotional wrecks; it pissed her off.

Some girls rushed past her quickly; one with purple hair in a dress and another with short brown hair in a shirt and trousers. She suspected them as friends but the long haired girl was unnaturally affection with the latter.

While she herself was not one to dabble in bi-curiosity; she recalled Nana the young Silpelit had a soft spot for Mayu. She had hoped the young human teen would be the one to show Nana love much like Kohta had for her.

To her love was love; it didn't matter about gender or race. All creatures yearned for love it was a natural instinct. It came as naturally as the desire to eat or drink in order to survive; it was buried deep within their DNA.

She walked through the gates quietly; her food money was stashed in her bra to prevent any theft. She knew how sneaky some youths could be and stuck it somewhere they couldn't reach.

"Now all I need to is find this teachers lounge as they call it; then I can get this over with" Lucy muttered crossly.

After making her way across the playground she entered the building; there were lockers to put your personal items in but she owned none. She barely carried anything on herself apart from the clothes on her back.

"Good morning" a voice from behind her said politely.

She turned to see a pink haired girl with pigtail styled hair standing behind her. She was smiling cheerfully her pink eyes twinkling. Her cheery nature pissed off Lucy; she hated overly enthusiastic people. They were so fucking happy it was fake; like they were living a lie.

"Which way to the teacher's lounge?" she said sharply not missing a beat. She had no desire to mess around or play games. She just wanted this day over with so she could hide in her room and enjoy what peace she could have.

The girl gave her a confused look at her comment "Um...turn left and then keep going straight ahead" she said quickly. Man this girl was moody; I mean she knew moody people but this was like _scary_ mad.

Lucy then turned around and made her way there; she just hoped not all her new classmates would be such a pain in the ass. She didn't mind quiet or kind people; she just hated overly excited and hyperactive people.

Mayu and Kohta were about the only two humans she could stand; mainly because Kohta had been so kind to her and accepted her horns and her darkness.

Mayu reminded her of the younger self she used to be; back when she first met Kohta. She was damaged by the world at a young age like she was. She pitied the youth but hoped Nana would fill her void.

She walked down the hall quietly as screaming teenagers rushed passed her; a few standing around stared at her and whispered. She grimaced as their voices echoed in her ears; god she wished they would shut up.

She would never understand the appeal of what teens loved about being so noisy and annoying. Half the time she was tempted to just strange them until they stopped talking with her vectors.

She was used to the quiet; the emptiness of a quiet room; merely being disturbed by the staff that would bring her food or inject her with more drugs. She wasn't used to the loud craziness of the world; she had left that place a long time ago.

Eventually she reached the teacher's lounge; she opened the door slowly and walked inside. It was a large office filled with adults; all sitting at desks with separators to give them their own space.

She stood there quietly staring at them all; she had no idea of what to do next. From what she could hear they were talking about their classes and students; but nothing of importance.

"Can I help you miss?" a voice said suddenly.

She looked to see a male teacher looking at her kindly; he looked to be in his mid 30's. His expression was gentle but concerned; he seemed trusting enough.

"I...I just transferred here today. I'm looking for my class" Lucy said quietly her tone hesitant.

The teacher beckoned her over to which she approached quietly. She stood beside his desk quietly clenching her fists.

"Would you mind telling me your name miss? I can find your homeroom faster that way" the teacher asked curiously his tone kind.

Lucy hesitated; as much as her name by birth was Kaede she hadn't used that name in a long time. She went by a completely different name now; that name was Lucy.

"Lucy; Lucy Yukimura" she said quickly. Considering nobody knew her birth name the Military had named her Yukimura.

The teacher flipped through some paperwork quietly his face thoughtful. He seemed nice enough and he was quite polite. She didn't exactly like him but she was relieved to meet someone who was nice to her for a change.

He eventually reached a page and smiled "Ah here we are; you're in class 2B. I'll take you there now. They're just getting ready for registration" he said kindly.

Lucy felt a sense of relief and slight happiness flow through her. It had been a long time since anyone was nice to her. She honestly hated most people but this person was...ok.

 _ **In classroom**_

"Hey did you hear? We got a transfer student!" Hinata gushed eagerly. They rarely got new students in and some of the others were rather plain. It would be fun to have something finally happen around here.

"Really?! That's so cool! Is it a boy or a girl?!" Yuki cried excitedly. He loved spending time with his friends and Yuno; but it was always nice to meet new people.

"From what I hear it's a girl" Hinata said casually. They had so few in their class as it was; it would be nice to add the number up a little.

"I hope she's cute" Mao sighed dreamily. As much as she loved Hinata; there was nothing wrong with checking out the new girl.

Hinata frowned; god what was wrong with Mao? Why was she so obsessed with women? I mean she knew she was gay; but this went to the point of obsession.

Akise who had been overhearing said nothing; he was interested in meeting this elusive student. However he wasn't as vocal as his friends; he preferred to simply watch and observe this person before approaching.

Eventually the door opened and a teacher walked in; everyone rushed to their seats and settled down. They watched quietly as the student followed and eyes widened when their eyes caught sight of her.

She was a well built young woman with a sizeable bust and long legs. She had blood red eyes and magenta hair which ended above her shoulders. She had a long bang over her left eye; while the other was seen.

Her clothes showed off her figure nicely and gave her a mature appearance. Whether or not she had meant to she had definitely caught everyone's attention.

Once he reached the desk Lucy stood beside it quietly. She stared out at the classroom her head slightly bowed quietly.

The teacher took a deep breath "Everyone this is your new classmate; her name is Lucy Yukimura. She just transferred here from Hokkaido" he explained casually.

A few whispers were shared around the class; from what she could hear it was about her hair and yes that one odd person mentioned her horns. She bit her lip holding back her annoyance; god she cursed being born a diclonius.

"I want you to be nice and treat her well. I'm sure you remember how scary you're first day was" the teacher said firmly.

"Yes sensei" the class chimed simultaneously.

The teacher looked around for a spare seat; he spotted one next to Akise. From what he had reviewed about Lucy; she was a shy individual who wasn't very sociable.

Akise was a very smart student but also very kind. He had friends and was very kind and caring to all of them. So he would be the perfect person to look after Lucy upon her first day.

"Yukimura; you'll sit next to Akise" he said firmly pointing at the silver haired boy's desk.

Lucy looked around until she spotted the person he was talking about. He was a young teen with whitish silver hair and rose red eyes. He was kind of cute; in a charming way. But Kohta would forever be her first love

She nodded and then approached the desk slowly; her eyes still pinned slightly on Akise but also roaming around the room. She then sat at the desk next to Akise quietly but said nothing.

"I'll go find your teacher; registration starts in 25 minutes to try to settle down" the teacher said before leaving.

Lucy watched the teacher leave quietly. He seemed ok for a human; so for the time being she wouldn't kill him. However if she felt the humans at this school were; she would kill them.

She rested her fist against her face quietly and dazed off; she allowed herself to look around the classroom taking it all in. Unlike normal people she hadn't attended school in her youth; she had spent it locked up in a facility.

"Something on your mind?" Akise said casually his tone playful.

Lucy snapped out of her daydream; she was quite taken aback that she was being spoken to. She wasn't used to conversing with anyone; she was used to being gagged and silenced.

Akise smiled playfully at her his rose red eyes filled with curiosity. This girl was very interesting; but above that she was the most beautiful person he had ever met.

Yes he was attracted to Yuki's purity and kind nature; but with this girl she had an alluring aura of mystery and darkness. He wanted to know more about her; see inside her beautiful mind.

"I...I'm not used to places like this. It's the first time I've been in a classroom" Lucy said quickly her tone stubborn.

It wasn't a lie; her intelligence being a diclonius much extended her biological age. However she was still naive to certain aspects of life. She did enjoy the rare moment of learning new things.

As a child she had always hoped of spending her time at such a place; however she didn't have the money to pay for such a thing. And suddenly showing up to one would have caused problems.

Akise smiled fondly; so she was capable of making a cute shy face. Despite her stubborn attitude it seemed she was truly capable of feminine emotions. This intrigued him to know more about her.

"Well I'm glad you're by seat buddy; I hope to teach you more about this place...Lucy-chan" he teased mischievously.

Lucy blushed harder at hearing that nickname; chan meant _cute._ She had never been called cute by anyone before; not even Kohta. She had no idea of how to feel; she tightened her fist and looked away shyly.

"Whatever" she muttered shyly her tone stubborn. God this guy was strange; but very attractive.

Akise laughed in amusement at her cuteness; he liked seeing her cute shy face. He wondered what other faces she would make in the future.


	3. Chapter 3:First date

The first class passed by quickly and Lucy had gotten bored; she had gotten many answer's right but hadn't taken notes. She could take any test and pass it effortlessly; such as the benefit of being a mutant. Her intelligence far surpassed her biological age; it had been the same as a child. The older she got the more her intelligence grew as a whole.

After class Hinata and Mao had asked to hang out with her; of course she had denied them as the purple haired girl annoyed her. She didn't like the way she leered at her or carried a camera. While she didn't know either of them personally; she got bad vibes off of purple haired camera girl as she creeped her out.

She had been used to stares and being watched 24/7; she had been observed since day one of being imprisoned at the facility. She was fed the bare minimum, hosed down to clean her while her mask still on and kept caged like an animal. The last thing she needed was some annoying fan girl taking pictures constantly and following her everywhere.

Instead she opted to hang out with Akise; he had been put in charge of her after all. That and he seemed more tolerable than most of the other students in the school. He was also more mature and distant than the other students; and she found that interesting. It meant he would give her personal space which she liked; she had become that way after spending so much time alone.

"So Lucy; do you wanna tell me a bit about yourself? I mean we are going to be seeing each other a lot nowadays" Akise asked curiously. As much as they were classmates from now on he had plans to make her his girlfriend. She was unlike any girl he had ever met before in his life; magenta locks that illuminated in the light. Piercing red eyes the colour of blood; that looked scary yet seemed to carry so much sadness. Her quiet nature and thoughtful expressions made him want to get inside that head of hers. He wanted to know the girl on the inside.

Lucy hesitated; the last time she had told people her secrets an innocent puppy was bludgeoned to death. Since that day she had never told anyone about herself at all. The less she told people; the less she got hurt.

Akise saw her hesitation; she obviously wasn't used to speaking to others. He would have to take this slow. "You don't have to tell me everything; just a few things would be nice" he said gently. He would never force anyone to tell him anything; he simply wanted people to rely on him. While he was cocky and playful; he was a kind person deep down. However he wasn't against playful teasing mind you.

Lucy looked at him sternly "Why do you want to know about me?" she asked suspiciously. She couldn't figure out why people found her so damn interesting; she deserved her privacy the same as anyone else.

Akise smirked "So I can get to know the girl I wanna ask out" he said playfully. One thing he was good at was flirting. It came naturally to him; like sleeping did to an infant. Over time he had worked his ability into an art; he practically exuded charm and confidence now.

Lucy blushed wildly at his honesty; nobody had ever been that forward when hitting on her. Not even Kohta had been that blunt when they were kids; she didn't know what to think.

Lucy bowed her head quietly "I...I like animals; and I like sweets" she said quietly. She had always loved animals and how unusual they were; like when Kohta took her to the zoo as kids. It was one of her most treasured memories next to when they played together as kids when they found the lake and had a water fight. Her chest stung at the memory.

Akise smiled; it wasn't much detail but it was something he could work with. Perhaps he could take her to the zoo or aquarium for their first date. There was an ice cream store around there so it was a bonus. It would take a few days to work out but with his genius he could perfect every detail down to a T.

"So Lucy-chan; are you free this weekend?" he asked playfully his rose red eyes twinkling with mischief. Now that he had found something new out about her; he wanted to spend more time with her doing the things she liked. He was used to seeing her blank faced, quiet and distant; now he wanted to see what she would look like when she was enjoying herself. She looked so cute when she blushed; so what did her smiling face look like?

"Eh?" She said shyly; she was only ordered to go to school. However they had said nothing about spending time with people. However she was sneaky and could just about get away with anything. After all she had spent so many years being undetected and hidden before she had been kidnapped by Kurama and Kakuzawa as a child.

"Well since you like animals I might as well show you what sights we have to offer" Akise explained charismatically. The picture of her amazed face at seeing the fish swim around was too cute; he had to bite his lip to stop himself from laughing.

Lucy was both shocked and happy about this; she hadn't done something so fun since she was a child. Her whole life she had been spent bound and gagged in a cage because she was different. Anything than being kept in a room constantly watched by men with guns was a bonus. She hated those sick sadistic assholes. And if she didn't kill anyone she was fine; after all she had no need to.

"Fine" she said quietly her tone hinting shyness. She wasn't used to being around people or dating; and this kid was younger than her. However he seemed quite mature for his age all things considering. She would never be with Kohta again; but that was ok. He was safe and Kaeda house with Nana and the others; he could live happily with the life she could never have.

"It's a date then" Akise said playfully smiling at her. He wondered what she would wear on their date; not that he hated what she was wearing right now. However the image of her in a cute dress was not a bad image at all; in fact it would make him very happy indeed.

"Whatever; I have too much time during weekends anyway" Lucy muttered crossly. While she went to school on a weekday as commanded; she spent her weekends locked in her room and only got company when she was given her meals. To be _away_ from that house for an entire day; to be free of their stares and leering would be great. To feel like she was still a person despite her horns; that would be amazing.

Akise smiled; she really was cute when she was mad. She was fun to tease but in an affectionate way. He wasn't the type to pick on others. He could sense this girl was hiding something; he didn't know what but he knew she was. She avoided others and it took her a lot to talk to him; she was quiet and was very defensive. Somehow he got the feeling she had been hurt by someone in the past greatly.

The one thing Akise couldn't stand was unnecessary suffering; if a person was capable of being saved then he would do it. He wasn't the type to stand by and let it happen; even if he got hurt he would help that person. No matter what the risk.

" _What are you hiding Lucy-san?"_ he thought gently.


	4. Chapter 4: New things

**I know a few people are sceptical about this ship but hear me out; I feel Akise is one of the few people I can think of that can understand Lucy's dilemma of not being _human._**

 **On some level they are the same and yet different; on another level they are both intellectual equals due to her diclonius genes and him being an artificial being. I feel this gives them an invisible bond but not exactly the same so to speak.**

 **Anyway please favourite, follow and review**

 **Thanks**

 **Darkpheonix666**

Lucy collapsed on her bed wearily; her head was still buzzing from her first day as a normal person. The students had all been noisy and irritable; about the only one she could stand was Akise. From what she could tell he was obviously intelligent for someone his age; exceeding his narrow minded classmates by great lengths. It made her wonder what kind of person he was outside of his school life.

His words of asking her out on a date kept whirring through her brain; she had never been alone with a boy since her childhood. Affection was now an alien feeling to her; just like kind words made her uncomfortable. She had long since rejected the idea that anyone could show her kindness; after all she had done she didn't deserve it anyway.

The only memory she had of a so called _"Date"_ was when Kohta took her to the zoo as kids. It had been a magical day where she saw strange animals and got to taste shaved ice. To any normal person it would have been no big deal; but to her it was her most treasured memory. So far nothing had compared to that special time during her childhood; but she had a feeling Akise would try and top it.

Suddenly one of the guards came in quietly left a box on the floor in front of her; she raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. She had everything she needed here so what on earth was in it. "Kurama sent you more clothes over; can't have you wearing the same filthy shit 24/7" the guard said coldly. With that he got up and left closing the door behind him.

Lucy lay on her bed quietly anger filling her; they only spoke this way to her because it meant she would get locked away if she acted out. She could bide her time for now until she found an alternative method. Once the opportunity showed itself; she would show every single one of these low life dogs what true hell felt like; by gutting them like a fish.

Sighing heavily she sat up and got off the bed to approach the box; she opened it slowly and her eyes widened at the content. There were at least 3 pairs of clothes to choose from; but she couldn't tell what they looked like...yet. She started taking out the clothes and was quite content with what she found. She never would have guessed to receive something so nice from the military.

The first outfit she found was a sleeveless yellow turtleneck sweater and a red knee length skirt. It would reach her knee in length and was very smooth; it came with brown knee length boots. It wasn't really appropriate to wear for a date; but it would be ok to wear around the house or if she wanted to go outside for a walk. It was more casual than for socializing.

If say Akise suddenly appeared nearby and she had was unprepared then it would be suitable; considering she was the introvert anyway it was acceptable. Nowadays she did everything she could to avoid people. They annoyed her to no end with their non stop talking and constant nosiness into other people's business; could they not learn to just shut up and fuck off?

The second outfit was a bit more revealing and sexy to be rather blunt. She wondered if they chose it for their own perverted amusement. But she did think it was beautiful as she had never received anything so nice in her life. Underneath her first outfit was a red spaghetti strap dress with a slight v front; again it would reach her knee in length. It came with a black choker, black cardigan and red platform heels.

"Guess I have something to wear this weekend then" she muttered quietly. She had been wondering on the matter of wearing the same thing. At least she had some variety in clothing choices now. She wondered what kind of face Akise would make if he saw her in this; a cheeky smirk spread across her face at the thought of him becoming flustered instead of his usual poker face.

The last clothing option she found was a pair of simple yellow bed pajamas. Cotton and soft to the touch; but at least they would keep her warm. It would be nice to wear something at night; rather than wearing a vest and pants at night to make herself look decent. It meant they wouldn't get their fan service on a morning anymore which amused her.

She was not naive to the way these men looked at her. While they spoke badly of her and saw her as a monster; they still thought like primal males. Her curves, voluptuous breasts and soft skin allured them. It made her the perfect killer; physically alluring but deadly once you got too close. To be able to take away such a small satisfaction from them gave her great joy at being able to taunt them.

When she was done she picked up the box and carried it to the bed. She then opened her wardrobe and hung up the clothes and placed the pajama's on the bed. If she left them like that they would get creased up and ruined. She slowly started hanging them up and placed the matching shoes next to each other neatly; despite living in a facility her whole life she knew how to keep things neat.

Her stomach started growling and she sighed heavily; she needed to eat but they would most likely tell her to wait and go back to her room. They may have hated her but they couldn't bloody well starve her. Regardless of what she was in their eyes; she still needed feeding while she was under their jurisdiction.

She opened the door and as expected was met by the sharp eyes of soldiers; they glared at her coldly. "You want something?" one said coldly his eyes filled with hate.

"I'm hungry" she said bluntly her tone dripping with annoyance. They treated her like an animal in a cage; to them she wasn't even human. However she had learned that humans were the cruelest species of all; especially with those boys had done to that poor dog she befriended as a child.

One sighed heavily and he ordered the one standing next to her to organize some food. She was then told to go back to her room to which she complied. Before she entered she looked up at him again "I was wondering if I could ask for a phone" she said sternly. If she was going to go out she would need to contact Akise or anyone else.

"Planning on running away?" A soldier jeered coldly. If she had a phone she would most likely try and call for help; even though she was a murderer. However they had close ties with the police force and medical care center's; her life was in their hands.

Lucy shot him the fiercest glare she had in her expressions; she saw the fear that filled their eyes as she pierced theirs with her blood red ones. "Considering you shitbags are keeping me prisoner here; I don't think asking for a mobile device in case I am detained isn't too much to ask!" Lucy snapped coldly.

She could finally have a go at Kurama about the way the soldiers were treating her; that and she could get Akise's number for once. Even if they felt otherwise; she planned on making a new life for herself and escaping them again eventually.

The soldiers muttered but complied; one mentioned that it would be at least a week and a half before it arrived. She couldn't do anything about it but at least she now had a way to talk to Akise outside of school.

She didn't _love_ the guy; but he was the first person to treat her kindly since she attended the school. He didn't call her strange for the way she looked or made her feel uncomfortable; he was understanding and patient. He teased her but in a mischievous flirty way; rather than the abuse she received from her childhood tormentors. He also put up with her cold stoic nature; every time she had treated him coldly on her first day he simply took it.

"Akise Aru..." She said quietly. His name was truly unusual for a young teen; his first name Aru meant _"Exist"_ in its Kanji form; while his last name was unknown in origin.

But then again he wasn't really the average teenager from what she had gathered; he was much more intuitive and sly than his classmates. That and he was a lot more confident when it came to approaching people. All the other students at the school were just awkward teenagers looking to meet new faces.

On top of that he definitely stood out; if stood in a crowd you would find him immediately. While she had labelled Kohta cute; Akise was more stunning that anything. His hair was pure silverish white and gleamed in the light; his eyes an intense rose red colour. The best way she could describe him was ethereal; angelic even.

Compared to her she could see people kneeling before him and praising him compared to how people treated her; if he was a god then people would follow his new world without hesitation. While people scorned and hated her for what she was and what she wanted to achieve.

Her thoughts were interrupted when a soldier knocked hard on her door; a heavy sigh of annoyance escaped her lips as her peaceful thoughts were ruined. She walked to the door to find a solider holding a tray of food. There was ramen, juice and a plate of sweet dumplings; filling and it would keep her going for a while. She simply said nothing and took it approaching the bed.

She sat down quietly and picked up the bowl of steaming ramen; it smelled great and was chicken flavour from what she had gathered. Her stomach growled loudly as the delicious smells wafted up her nose. She sighed heavily; she could think about Akise later; right now she needed to re-boost her energy levels.


	5. C5: New memories

**date chapter; flashback memories from Lucy's day out with Kohta as a child**

Lucy stood in the street quietly gripping her mobile phone. She had swapped numbers with Akise the previous evening before their date today. At least it meant she would have someone she could speak to. She spent so much time alone away from other people but now she could communicate with him at will if she so desired.

She was wearing the red knee length spaghetti strap dress from before. It hugged her waist showing off her curves and flashing her healthy D cup breasts. She had a black choker around her neck and black cardigan on. She had gotten a few suggestive stares from the soldiers as she had left the house; it made her cringe knowing they were looking at her that way.

The cardigan reached her breasts and had elbow length sleeves. The design was soft and warm while also having wavy edges on the sleeves and sides. On her feet were her usual red platform heels making her look very mature. But that was what she wanted; after all she was much older than Akise by 4 years at least.

She had no money as the soldiers would never give her such a thing. While she felt somewhat guilty about it she couldn't pay for anything today. The worst part was the soldiers were probably tracking her. She was just glad they didn't have a listening device on her; she didn't want them to hear anything that happened between them.

"I wonder what he'd think if he knew the truth" Lucy muttered quietly. If he knew why she had horns, about her powers, about her past, about everything. Would he still like her then? Knowing she'd killed so many people and how badly she had been treated in the past; he would probably hate her.

Suddenly she heard a gasp and footsteps come to a halt; she already knew people were staring at her horns without the bows. Could it be possibly someone had recognized her from when she lived with Kohta? It was unlikely but not exactly impossible.

She looked up to see Akise wearing his usual suit but with short sleeves. He wasn't wearing his duffel coat this time as it was rather warm today. He actually looked pretty handsome right now. For someone his age he certainly dressed like a gentlemen.

"Well…. I came" she retorted bluntly. He had asked her out and she had shown up just like he asked. Was he happy now? She had finally hung out with him after all his asking. Now maybe he would stop pestering her so much; or at least stop being so teasing.

Akise nodded still dazed "I noticed…." He trailed off. She looked stunning in those clothes; her natural sexuality already raised up to insane levels. He couldn't look away from her delicious curves and ample breasts. How was it possible for her to be so perfect?

He had already thought she was one of the prettiest girls in their class; but now she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. He couldn't keep his eyes of her body; she looked damn near edible. But being the guy he was he would wait for such things to happen naturally.

She shifted awkwardly "So…. you were talking about the zoo?" she asked curiously. She hadn't been in a long time; it would be nice to go back and make new memories. After all; Kohta had someone else who was important to him now and it wasn't her.

Akise smiled awkwardly; his mind had been elsewhere but it was hard to concentrate when she looked so beautiful. Luckily he had come prepared and even brought enough so he could truly spoil her. Today he just wanted to make her happy.

He recomposed himself and then held out his hand to her. He had asked her out to show her a good time and act on his feelings for her. He wanted to get to know her better. He wanted to understand her as a person; however he knew it would take time.

Lucy stiffened; she hadn't held anyone's hand in a long time. The feeling of human contact was alien to her; she had been without it for so long. But she felt like she could trust Akise; sure, he was playful and a little cocky but he was a nice guy. She could sense he had no ill intentions aimed at her whatsoever.

She hesitated then held out her own hand to take his. It was so warm and soft; comforting even. Much bigger than Kohta's had been back when they were kids. But it wasn't a bad feeling; she felt tingly inside, happy even.

Akise took her hand and held it tightly in his own. He wound his fingers in her own so that they were secure and she wouldn't be able to escape. He didn't plan on letting her get away by any means.

"Shall we be off then?" he teased playfully. He would be sure to make this a date to remember. So, that he would be able to see her smile and have that memory to treasure.

Lucy blushed but followed him along quietly. She had no other choice considering she didn't know her way around the city much at all. After she got captured again she had been kept locked away for a long time.

 _ **At zoo**_

Lucy's eyes widened as she entered the zoo; it had changed so much since she was a young girl. While there were animals she recognized there were some she had never seen before in her life.

She remembered the ones with the long necks; Kohta had called them "Giraffe's" if she remembered correctly. The large grey ones with the trunks were called "Elephants". She had kept that knowledge among others than just the bad ones from her childhood.

There were horses with black and white stripes, small birds with black and white suits sitting on ice, Giant furry creatures with long toes that ate banana's and acted like people plus Giant black and white furry creatures eating sticks.

So many different creatures in all different shapes and sizes; she never thought there could be so many. It seemed that she wasn't the only mutant creature on this earth; I mean look at them all. None of them looked what humans called "Normal" at all.

Akise saw her expression and chuckled "I take it your impressed" he asked playfully. Who knew she was capable of wearing such a face? She was normally so grumpy. But now she looked like a small kid in a sweet shop.

Lucy would have gotten mad but she was so enthralled by everything around her. She wanted a closer look at them all and to take it all in. She looked at Akise hopefully her pinkish red eyes filled with hope "Can we get a closer look?" she asked curiously. She wanted to learn all about them; all of their names and what they were.

Akise felt his heart skip seeing that face; she looked so fucking cute "Sure…of course" he said quietly his voice almost a squeak. He was so glad he asked her out today. Who knew she could be so cute?

Lucy's expression became somewhat excited and she pulled the hand that still kept them connected. He knew all their names; what they were and why they looked the way he did. He was going to act as her guide and tell her all about them. She wanted to know more about them; she wanted to understand about these amazing creatures.

Akise cried out suddenly as she yanked him along; he hadn't expected that much strength out of her. But he was glad she was having a nice time; she was usually so sad. However; he wondered where she got all that strength from.

 _ **Later**_

Lucy gazed in wonder at the creature before her; she had never seen anything like it before. It was like a giant stuffed toy but black and white; it padded around on all fours and ate plants. It had a cute little nose and was a bit clumsy; much like her other self Nyu.

Its enclosure was large and had many plants and water; meaning it was not uncomfortable or kept in a miserable cage. She was glad the owners were looking after it and keeping it well. She would hate for them to be abused or treated badly by those who cared for them.

Akise bit his lip to stifle the laughter that threatened to come out. She looked so cute staring in awe at the panda's. To see her acting unlike her usual moody self was beyond cute. "You really love animals, don't you?" he asked playfully. He wondered if she would appreciate a stuffed panda as a gift.

"It's so big! Look at all that fluff; it's so cute! Like a big black and white teddy bear!" Lucy cried in amazement not looking away. She had never seen anything so cute in her entire life. How was it possible to be so adorable?

"It's called a Panda" Akise explained admiring Lucy while also looking at the Panda's himself. Who would think such a cute animal could also kill you but also be so damn lazy? Guess nature was odd like that.

"Pan…da" Lucy said thoughtfully taking in the words. What a strange name; but still a nice one. She wondered where they came from; maybe from this country? However the name did sound foreign.

Akise smiled deciding to show off a little "It's nationality is originally from China; but they are trying to get them to reproduce to prevent extinction" he explained casually. It was nationally Asian but it came from China; the oldest part of Asia next to Japan and India.

Lucy looked at him worriedly "Extinction?" she asked anxiously. Why were they dying out? Where they sick? Did humans hate them like they hated her kind? Why would they want to harm something so cute?

Akise saw her expression and smiled reassuringly "Humans are trying to get them to reproduce but are having no luck. The pandas are being very stubborn; not to mention lazy" he joked. They would rather do anything else than reproduce; much like the average male when tired.

Lucy raised an eyebrow and looked at him "What do you mean lazy?" she asked curiously. Didn't the panda's care about continuing their population? Did they want to die out? Why didn't they fight for their survival like her kind did?

"They'd rather sleep or eat bamboo than make babies; so the zoo keepers have started putting drugs into their food to get them in the mood" Akise explained. Aphrodisiacs were being administered to the animal's food to get them in the mood to breed. An attempt to up the numbers so the race could continue later on into the future.

Lucy looked utterly shocked; she had wondered why there weren't any small Panda babies running around. How sad that they needed help to continue their race because they were too lazy. They needed to evolve a little better in that area.

Akise smiled fondly "You really like them don't you" he said gently. He would definitely have to get her a stuffed one; if it meant he could make her happy. Seeing her face so happy over such a thing would be priceless.

Lucy nodded; they were the cutest thing she had ever seen. She never thought anything could beat the animals she saw during her childhood. But it seemed she was wrong and today was full of surprises.

"If you like I could get you one" he said playfully. Having her cuddle something he bought for her at night brought him a slight hint of pride mixed with joy. Knowing she treasured something he had gotten for her.

As soon as he had said that Lucy gripped his arm tightly her red eyes shining "YOU CAN DO THAT?!" she cried loudly. But how would she manage to sneak one home? Wouldn't the keepers notice them taking it out of its area? It didn't seem possible.

Akise stifled a laugh but smiled "Yes; they are surprisingly cheap. But it won't be as big as the ones you just saw" he explained. This was so fucking cute he couldn't handle. Did she think he actually meant a real Panda? God this was the best date ever.

"Take me to them!" she ordered quickly. She needed to have one; she needed one of those cute little bears right now! She would hug it to death and make sure it was loved. She would not let it feel like it was alone; they would survive together!

Akise couldn't argue; she would drag him there if he refused and her excitement right now was way too cute. He couldn't say no; it was impossible at this moment. He had certainly bagged himself a winner; she was the most amazing girl he had ever met.

 _ **In shop**_

"It's…so small" Lucy whispered in awe. She had never seen anything so small and fluffy in her entire life. She never wanted to let it go; not ever even if someone tried to rip it from her. If she did she worried it might break or disappear and she didn't want that to happen.

Akise said nothing as he paid for the stuffed Panda for Lucy. It wasn't very big but it was big enough to fit in her arms like a small dog. But she absolutely adored it. She looked like a small child staring at a giant animal.

"But it's so soft and so pretty" Lucy said eagerly. She had never seen anything so cute in her entire life; and it looked just like the ones they saw before. Now she had something to remember this day she spent with him. Not even Kohta had bought her a gift like this.

"I'm glad you like it" Akise chuckled fondly. He loved seeing her reactions because she never usually showed this side of herself at school. he wondered what Hinata and the others would think seeing her act like this. They would probably go into deep shock at her 180 attitude change.

Lucy looked at Akise quietly; he may not have known it but this meant a lot to her. While they hadn't known each other long; she was very happy right now. "Thank you Akise; I mean it" she said gratefully. She had never been able to have a pet all those years she had been locked up. She had longed for once since she was young; now she had someone to cuddle with.

Akise could see the genuine gratitude in her eyes; she was really happy about the gift. Knowing somewhere deep down she was a good person brought warmth to his heart. "Would you like to see more?" he asked playfully. There were so many animals he hadn't shown her yet; but he was glad to see her smile.

Lucy perked up eagerly "There's more?!" she cried loudly. While she had seen all the animals she had no idea what they were! She wanted to learn more; she wanted to learn all about them until her brain overheated from too much knowledge.

Akise chuckled and held out his hand to which she grabbed it eagerly and led him along. The store clerk laughed as the pair exited the shop. He was really happy to see her smile; because she always looked so sad. It seemed today had been a good idea.


	6. C6: Unwanted attention

**So yeah, I finally updated this work. I'm pretty sure with how long its been people must have thought I abandoned this work.**

 **I've had to deal with a lot of changes, I've moved out officially on my own. And I've finally got wifi installed after what feels like forever of waiting.** **So yes, my life has been pretty hectic. But I thank you for your patience.**

 **Lucy and Akise's relationship starts to blossom further. But Yuno has eyes for her beloved senpai that go unrequited. But she doesn't know that... yet.**

 **DRAMA ENSUES!**

Lucy stared at the floor quietly as she continued what she deemed a pointless task of cleaning the classroom. It was among the many chores she had to face while attending this school. She already knew how to look after herself, she already knew all of this stuff. Why did they insist that she had to understand any of this? Hell, half of the chores these kids probably knew anyway.

Were they so lazy that the cleaning staff couldn't do this sort of thing after hours? What were human teachers so insistent on having their students act as free labour as an excuse to teach them responsibility? It was all so pointless, keeping students after hours only for them to clean up for another school day. And what was all these lies about students bonding over these tasks? What were they feeding these kids heads with?

Sacrificing their free time for supposed responsibility? Now she understood why students complained so much about taking part in these activities. Usually after a day of being trapped in this prison she would head back to her house for attempted peace and quiet. Or go somewhere with Akise in order to have what felt like freedom.

There were few moments she could actually relax and allow herself to breathe. Being around Akise was one of them. The others were when she could close herself up in her room and get some head-space. God knows with the life she led now, freedom was a blessing. She had never known such a thing for a very long time. Hell, she thought when she agreed to go to school she could at least have some moments where she could do what she wanted.

But instead the foolish adult human who led her class thought it was necessary for her to learn "responsibilities" by cleaning a classroom on occasion after school. Though she was less than pleased to be doing so. She had better things to be doing than cleaning. Hell, she hadn't had a lot of time to explore this place given it was her new home. So many faces and yet she knew she would never remember them all.

But at least she had her own thoughts to keep her company. The memories of her past date with Akise. Bringing her much joy and allowing her to escape mentally, even if for a short while. Escapism and the voices in her head were all that got her by in the past. Being able to remember the happier times while in reality she suffered endless hours of torment at the hands of her captors.

Knowing that no matter what she went through, she had some way of being free of them. Disconnecting her mind from the present and allowing her to be anywhere she wanted. But when she came back once it was over, she still had to deal with the physical pain she had to endure. Her wounds aching and burning as the pain shot through her body.

She wondered if she would ever be free of them. Though she could live normally in a home like she had always wished. She was observed and watched on a nearly daily basis which often got annoying. But they never saw her as a human oh no, she was a freak. A monster, an outcast, if given the word to kill her they would do it in a heartbeat without so much as batting an eye.

Though she was none the less thankful for the small mercies she was still able to retain. A warm bed, good food, running water and such. All the things she had never had growing up, everything she had been neglected of. Able to experience a normal life somewhat, the feeling of having a place to belong. Even if it was not a place she liked to return to.

She slept with the stuffed panda on her bed and often cuddled it when she was lonely. The newest possession she had ever received since her friendship with Kohta all those years ago. Nuzzling its soft fur against her cheek, falling asleep with it close to her. Sometimes talking to it as if it would answer. A childish trait she knew but it was the only thing close to another friend that she had.

Though she had been skeptical of him upon her first meeting, she was slowly warming up to him. Though somewhat annoying, perceptive and playful, she was starting to see underneath he was a good person. Like her he was very popular with other students and very popular with the female students in general. However, compared to her, he was a social creature while she tended to hate spending time with her other classmates.

Though she sometimes caught him staring at her in class, he never did so in a creepy way. In fact when she caught him he often smiled or winked at her. He kept a good distance from her when she needed space, he worried about her and even reassured her. He made her feel safe and even teased her affectionately, something she never thought she would admit.

After much time alone and the painful separation from Kohta, her childhood crush and friend. She had now found someone who helped ease the wounds in her heart. Someone who was not afraid of her. He treated her like a normal person and more so and equal. He didn't comment on her horns like other people did. He didn't spread rumours about her like other students did, in fact he actually dispelled a few.

A small smile spread across her face, she never thought she would actually feel comfort in the company of a human. Especially given they were her captors and forcing her to go to this place. They had been controlling every aspect of her life since they caught her all those years ago. Now they were taunting her with something she could never have, yet longed for.

But Akise was different, like her he had his own unusual quirks. She had never seen a human with such white hair before, unless you counted the elderly. It reminded her of the winter snow, so pretty and shiny. But more so, like her he had red eyes like her. Though not as blood red, they were indeed a deep shade of magenta. Making her feel like a kindred spirit, someone who knew what it was like to be different.

Meanwhile, her companion helping her with classroom duties peered over curiously. Lucy had been quiet for some time, even though it was common for her. She couldn't help but worry. She couldn't ignore her most important person when they were suffering. She couldn't let them feel like they were alone. If only Lucy knew how much she meant to her, then everything would be ok.

Her head was leaning forward, her bangs were covering her eyes and her expression was hard to read. She couldn't help but worry that the latter may have been feeling unwell or upset by something. Lucy never spoke about whatever she was feeling or attempted to gain help from others, which could only leave her guessing as what could be wrong.

Yuno Gasai, a fellow student younger than Lucy. Had been a long-time admirer of her new senpai and had been asking the other students about her since her arrival. Hoping and praying to be noticed. She pulled every string she could think of to make sure they were always together. Helping out with after-school chores, watching her from afar, going to the bathroom when she did and asking to eat lunch with her.

But every attempt she made was seemingly always a failure. But she couldn't understand why. Lucy was just so much more interesting than all her more boring and vapid classmates. She spoke her mind and tolerated none of their crap, something she couldn't help but admire. She stood out amongst a school full of sheep. She was her own person and proudly presented herself as an individual. She didn't fall for anyone's lies and followed her own heart and feelings.

However, she couldn't help but want to be around her all the time. To understand more and more about her new classmate, but for some reason the latter did not like her company too much. But she could not recall having done or said anything that would cause Lucy to hate her in any way. No matter how much she wracked her brain or tried to remember something, nothing came to mind. Leaving her confused.

Whenever she asked her to hang out or eat lunch, Lucy would turn her down coldly. Should she try and make conversation, Lucy would glare coldly at her or leave the room to be away from her. It was like she was being punished for existing, but that only caused her to want to learn the answer more. She would do anything to get on the good side of her beloved senpai no matter what it took.

" _Lucy-senpai seems troubled again. But why does she hide her problems from me? Doesn't she know I'm always here for her? But what if she has been bullied into silence? I'll make them pay. I'll make whoever causes Lucy-senpai pain pay!"_

All she wanted was her company, to be able to spend time together. To talk to each other, to learn all about her. Until now she had simply tolerated everyone else or pretended to like them. But Lucy had brought a light into her world. For she radiated the same sadness and pain as she felt. Knowing that this girl had been through as many cruel things as she had, it made her happy.

So why did she push her away? Why did she act so cold towards her when they were so alike? They were 2 sides of the same coin, only they could understand the darkness inside one another. She knew a lot of the other students thought Lucy weird or strange and she hated that. Part of her wanted them to pay for even thinking such things about her senpai. But she didn't want to make Lucy any sadder. So, she simply resorted to threats for the time being.

But she could also make Lucy feel better, she was always alone so company would do her good. She was sure her mum and dad would be very happy to have a guest and know she had made a friend. They were hard to understand and quiet upon first meeting, but deep down they just cared. Not big talkers but they were good listeners at least.

She gripped her mop and approached Lucy quietly, preparing to do something should she cry. Nobody got away with making her senpai cry, any pain she felt she would make sure whomever caused it got it right back. Ten-fold. "Lucy-senpai. I was thinking we could walk home together after this. I know some great sweet stalls. Then maybe you could come over for tea, mum would love to meet you" she started.

Lucy sighed heavily. She didn't have that much more to do, then she could take the trash out and put the mop back in the cupboard. Then she could text Akise and get some dinner together. God knows he would be a breath of fresh air after this. Staring at the same chalkboard and four walls was driving her crazy. Longing for the outside with fresh air and the ability to run.

Suddenly, she became acutely aware that someone was sneaking up behind her. Their footsteps slowly getting closer. Their voice sickeningly sweet, just like the carers at the orphanage she had lived at as a child. She gripped the mop tighter, the voices in her head screaming for her to kill her. Though she growled under her breath for them to shut up. She was safe, she knew that. This person was probably just playing a prank.

" _Kill her, kill her, kill her. She wants you. She is seeking you out. She's only going to hurt you. She's trouble. Get her before she gets you"_

Lucy gritted her teeth, gripping the mop like a vice. Her breathing hitched and trying to calm herself. If she killed anyone even by accident it was over. She would back in that damn cell for the rest of her life. All because some damn human couldn't mind their own business. Why was it she was punished because of someone else's actions. God she felt like her head was going to explode.

"up…." Lucy muttered quietly. She didn't know how much more of this she could take. She longed for the time of day when she could leave this place and have her brief peace before being monitored via a camera. She constantly felt trapped and observed like an animal in a cage, like she had back at the facility. People constantly whispering or staring at her, Akise was the only person who seemed to treat her like a human being not a thing.

Yuno's eyes became firm and she reached out her hand slowly, what was she trying to say. Whatever was bothering her she would do her best to help. She would do anything for her senpai if it made her happy. "Senpai, please. I know transferring can be strange and scary. But I want to help you, I understand how you feel" she replied calmly her tone hinting eagerness.

Lucy's eyes darkened, turning towards Yuno her red eyes filled with rage. A predatory glare in them, like the first time she turned into Lucy. The first time she killed anyone with a pure blood-lust. She raised the mop and smacked Yuno hard with it, causing the latter to cry out in surprise and fall backwards. Though she was more than capable of handling herself she was taken aback by the gesture.

She had never done anything wrong until now to upset Lucy, so why was she lashing out at her like this? It didn't make any sense and she didn't understand why she was so angry at her. Lucy continued to hit her with the mop over and over, her eyes filled with anger. Venting everything she had into the lashes. Not caring whether or not she got into any trouble at all because of it.

Yuno backed off, upset that she was being attacked and more than capable of taking her down. But she didn't want to, she couldn't bring herself to. Why was her senpai attacking her like this? She had never seen her senpai act in such an aggressive manner, could it be she was using her as a vent to whatever pain she kept hidden deep inside?

Lucy loomed over her angrily still gripping the mop, she felt so sick and trapped. Her breath heavy and panting as she felt her emotions get the better of her. Unable to believe she let herself snap like this. This girl reminded her of those kids at the orphanage, all of them. The boys that tormented her and the fake female friend who ratted her out to the bullies.

" _She's afraid. She can't fight back, do it now. Get her before she gets you"_

Her red eyes scanning Yuno, she had never seen this girl cower before. She was always so happy and perky, seeing her look like a trapped animal was strangely refreshing. To see her mask break so easily. She stepped towards Yuno silently, not speaking a word. The latter shivering a little having never seen her act this way before. Wondering what she had done to upset her senpai so much.

She then dropped the mop, causing it to clatter loudly on the floor. She was done cleaning, she was done being around this girl. She needed to leave, otherwise she felt she would lose control. "Stay away from me" she growled coldly. This girl was just another obsessed fangirl, among the many nosy students who showed an interest in her since she showed up to this place. God knows she missed having time to herself.

She then stalked out of the classroom quickly, slamming the door behind her. There were not that many teachers on campus, so she could leave without making a scene. God knows she didn't want to be hanging around here much longer. She gripped her head tightly with one hand, hoping to quiet the sounds in her head. She had to control her vectors, usually coming out when she was emotionally compromised. She had to calm herself before things got out of hand.

Yuno watched Lucy stalk out, stunned at her sudden aggression and violence. She had never seen Lucy act in such a way before. What could be wrong with her? She didn't understand why she was acting this way. She got up slowly brushing herself off. She hurt a little from being hit with the mop like that. She hadn't been able to block herself as well as she had never thought that her senpai would ever behave in such a way towards her.

* * *

Lucy stalked down the hallway angrily, her eyes gleaming with rage and her breath still heavy. She knew that she expected herself to be popular at school being a newbie, as it was a common human reaction. Whenever they saw something shiny, new or different they were drawn to it like a moth to a flame. The fact that she acted indifferent and had her secrets only made her more appealing to them.

But why was it she always attracted the strange ones? The ones whom always looked at her like some form of creature? Like a toy or some form of amusement? She really was sick of it. Just for once she would like to know someone that was normal. That didn't see her as anything but a person. Someone who didn't have any goals or bad intentions towards her, was that too much to ask?

Being stuck around these fake people day after day, she hated it. There was no way in hell she was staying here any longer than she had to be. She was getting out of this school, so she could have her much deserved freedom. She didn't care if she got into trouble about this, she couldn't spend another minute around that annoying pink haired freak. She was acting way to familiar and clingy for her liking and it made her skin crawl.

She had barely spoken two words to the girl or even interacted with her, in fact she went out of her way to avoid her. Having sensed that Gasai was trouble and wanting nothing to do with her whatsoever. Though some of her actions did remind her of Kohta, they were nothing alike. Kohta had been kind, understanding, awkward and indifferent. Gasai was unnaturally happy, obsessive and pushy. Something she hated.

She wished with all her heart she could go back to those happier carefree days. But she knew that it would never happen. She doubted she and Kohta would ever see each other again. She was so busy sulking she failed to see someone approaching her. The very same person she had been thinking about earlier before that other pink haired student had approached her by surprise.

Having been worried and come looking for her as her class duties had taken longer than normal. Hoping to collect her and finally allow her some peace of mind. Knowing how much she hated school. However, he had not expected to see her in this state. Crying and angry, as if she was having a tantrum of having been in a fight. He knew she had a hard time as it was, but he had never seen her crack or lash out before.

"Lucy? Are you feeling ok? Your crying" a voice replied in a concerned tone. He had only just started to get her to open up to him. But she was still hesitant, what could have happened to make her act this way? She was still so mysterious, but he was grateful that she was slowly lowering her guard and opening up to him. But there was still so much he had to learn about her, so many new things to understand and discover.

There was an air about her that screamed anger and pain. But whom had caused her to act this way? Whatever was wrong he would try and comfort her so that her problems could be dissolved. He hated seeing her so unhappy, usually her expression was blank, hard and expressionless. Often mistaken for a glare. But he had learned that was because of her social anxiety and poor socializing skills.

She had never had real friends before or grown up with any friends. Thus, interaction and being around other people was not something she was used to. But he would try and change that. Helping her to realize that not everyone was as bad as she believed them to be. That she was allowing her fear to rule her judgement of everyone she came across.

Lucy stiffened, snapping out of her temper. That voice, the one of the only person she could stand in this place. The one whom had been on her mind before she had been distracted from her thoughts. The one person that out of this school carried as much mystery as she, yet was still able to blend in. A sense of relief and joy filled her, finally after what felt like her own personal hell. Being around him brought her a sense of comfort, something she hadn't felt since her days with Kohta.

Before her stood Akise, a worried look on his face. Yet a small smile lingered there, bringing her a sense of warmth to it. His gaze making all the worries in her heart slowly starting to fade away. She had never felt such happiness and content with another person in a long time. He was patient with her which she appreciated. He respected her comfort zone and even tried to help her settle into this place.

She sighed heavily, shifting under his gaze awkwardly. Feeling herself suddenly becoming shy and nervous. Yet the anger she had felt still swirled inside of her heart like an oncoming storm. But she didn't want him to see that, she would hate it if she lashed out at him because of her own frustration. So, she tried her hardest to calm herself and attempt to put on a calmer air about her.

She clicked her teeth and grumbled under her breath, the conflict of her emotions getting the better of her. "I… there was a girl. She pissed me off, I can't…. my head hurts" she replied abruptly her tone hesitant and defensive. She was so frustrated she couldn't make her words come out rationally. Part of her wanted to kick or punch the wall until she felt better, the other wanted to scream out every word of the anger she felt in this moment. Not caring if she caused a scene while doing so.

God, if only she could quiet her mind and make the voices shut up. If she got any more riled up her arms would come out to protect her. They were linked to her emotional and mental state after all. The more anxious and frustrated she got, the more her instincts believed that she was in danger or needed to be protected from someone or something.

Akise softened, he could see something had happened and left her emotionally compromised. Either she had been harassed by a classmate or had overheard something bad about her. Something along those lines anyway. It was clear to see that before now, Lucy had experienced a hard time. Her old life had been anything but easy which was evident by her actions. Her defensiveness and lack of being able to trust others.

He then slowly walked towards Lucy, not wanting to scare her or make her any more upset than she already was. When he was close enough to her, he reached out a hand to gently place it atop her head. Her hair was so soft and fine, well cared for. Though she kept them covered up by bows, he could feel the horns poking out underneath them.

Lucy softened, it had been so long since anyone had shown her affection. Though not an alien feeling, it felt like a dream. A distant touch she had been denied for so long, ever since she was a child. She could feel his thumb rubbing her head reassuringly. Using small gestures to make her feel more secure and safe. She greatly appreciated that he cared so much about her well being.

She sighed heavily under her breath and looked up at him awkwardly through her bangs. Watching his every gesture and the gaze he was currently giving her. Not sure of what to say, a million thoughts running through her mind in that very moment. He was worried about her, unaware of what had upset her so much but trying his hardest to make her feel better. Trying to make her smile, trying to chase away the darkness in her heart.

Somehow it brought back memories of her childhood. Like when Kohta would hold her hand so they didn't get lost. Or put the hat on her head so it would hide her horns, then they could walk around public together. Though more playful and mischievous than Kohta, his kindness was still the same. The desire to protect her was as strong as his. They were two sides of a different coin, but she could appreciate that.

"Thanks…" she replied shyly. Usually in the past she would have found this patronizing, but she could tell he genuinely cared. So, she didn't mind as much as she usually would, in fact she found it comforting. Never in her life had she been babied, comforted or spoiled by affection from anyone. As selfish as it was, she wanted to indulge in the brief interaction of this moment. Enjoying being touched.

Akise smiled, Lucy certainly was a stubborn girl but surprisingly capable of being cute every now and again. But he liked that about her, she was full of surprises. He hated people that were too predictable. People who were full of surprises were always the most interesting because you never knew what to expect. Being with them was like an adventure, a game. He enjoyed seeing Lucy reveal her true self slowly. Because each time he felt like he had earned it.

"Shall we go out? My treat. You still have a sweet tooth yes?" he replied. He knew a great stand that sold crepes that he thought she would enjoy. Besides, the fact that she enjoyed herself was the main thing. He still recalled how in awe she had been at the park, watching all the different animals. But he felt a calmer state of pace would be better this time. Maybe crepes and the aquarium would be good.

Lucy perked up, she did indeed have a sweet tooth. She hadn't had a treat since their date last weekend. It had been a perfect day, he really knew how to make her feel better and yet comfortable. She nodded again, she was eager to get out of this place. Anything that got her out of this hell faster. Akise slowly removed his hand and then took her hand gently, then started to lead her along.

This place was no good for her, she didn't enjoy this place and it was clear she was not enjoying her stay here. But he would do his best to make sure the smile on her face never faltered. She was always so lonely and detached from everything, so he would have to help her join the colourful part of society again. No matter how much time it took.

Lucy blushed, she had never met a boy so confidant and forward in her life. But she couldn't help but find that oddly amusing. He had a confidence she had long since lacked. Helping her find her own strength again. Kohta had helped her feel like a person, Akise helped remind her of who she was. Both boys had impacted her in different ways at different stages of her life. But one was part of her past, the other was now her possible future.

She slowly intertwined her fingers with him. Showing she was comfortable enough to show affection even if it was in a small way. It had been a long time since she had held a boy's hand, it was warm. She felt his hand slowly grip her own as she accepted the gesture. She swore she heard him chuckle under his breath. But for once she wasn't annoyed, in fact she could feel herself starting to smile too.

Meanwhile a shadow peered at them from behind a corner. An intense glare staring their way, piercing the air with a dark shadow. A low growl emitting from under their breath as they watched from afar. She would not accept this, she would not allow this. When had someone else become so precious and important to her senpai. She knew everything about her, yet how had she never seen this happening?

" _Why? Why is Lucy-senpai with that damn Akise? Why are they so friendly? Lucy-senpai has no friends. I'm the only one who cares? So why doesn't she push him away?"_ She had never seen Lucy spend time with anyone before. She didn't understand why she hadn't heard about this before. Could… Could Lucy like him? No that couldn't be possible.

Lucy had rejected plenty of boys who showed interest in her in the past. She pushed away any female classmates who attempted to be friends with her. There was not a single person in class who had attempted to get close to her and not ended in failure. So why out of the faces in their class did she choose him? Nosy, annoying, mischievous Akise Aru. The guy who could never stay out of anyone's business and always acted like everything was a game.

She gripped the wall tightly, it slightly cracking under her grip, but she paid no attention to it. She didn't care, all she could think of was how her beloved senpai was spending time with a boy. Even though she was always so kind to her, why was she ignoring her? She was treating her like the bad person when all she wanted to do was make her happy. This was all wrong, this was not how things were supposed to be.

What was so damn special about Akise? He flirted with girls all the time and was really popular. She bet he was only interested in her for one thing, to use her and then throw her away. That had to be it, guys like him were all the same. She knew it all too well, she knew what was best for her senpai. Though her senpai didn't know it yet, she was the one who truly cared about her the most.

She could never let anyone like that get close to her beloved Lucy. She was the only one who understood her so well. She could never let Lucy become tainted by someone like that. " _Lucy-senpai. I'm the only one who understands you, I'm the only one who knows you. Why do you ignore me?"_

* * *

Lucy felt a shiver run down her spine, she could feel eyes on her. Staring her down like a fish on a cutting board. Though she had been too flustered by Akise's words and gestures before, now that she was calmer she could feel it. Someone's eyes on her, someone watching them both. Someone who had been following her or both of them. But what their intentions towards either of them was, she did not know yet.

But she would not allow _anyone_ to interfere. She had worked hard all day, she had tolerated enough crap. She was going to have this one brief moment of happiness in her day no matter what. Akise was the happiest part of her day, seeing him made her feel calm and relaxed. His gentleness and protective nature allowed her to become selfish and become the protected for once.

Akise saw her worried face and gently squeezed her hand to snap her out of it. Was she nervous? I mean given this was only their second date within a week it was acceptable to feel such a way. "Lucy? Is something the matter?" he asked. Was she hungry? He knew some people became irritable when hungry. If so they would have to eat sooner than he thought, but that was no problem for him.

Lucy snapped out of her daze. That's right, whatever it was didn't matter at the moment. This was about him, this was their time. He was taking her on another date and she couldn't spoil the moment. "Nothing… sorry. I was spacing out" she lied. She couldn't tell him that something was still bothering her, or he would worry unnecessarily. She could handle herself after all. Any trouble she would get rid of.

But just in case, she summoned two of her vectors out slightly. They would not be visible to the human eye after all. In case anyone tried anything funny, she could use her vectors to protect them both. That way, whomever was watching or following them would be attacked. Whatever they had planned would not come to fruition and she would be able to make sure they never attempted anything ever again.

It had been a long time since she could feel happiness, she never knew how long it would be before it was taken away from her again. So she wanted to enjoy these moments for as long as she possibly could. She could deal with whatever problems threatened them later, right now she was supposed to be having fun.


End file.
